


Actions speak louder than words

by A_Pilgrim_In_Zion



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And very athletic, As in they do every chapter, Comfort, Discussion of Orgasms, Discussion of masturbation, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, First Time, Heteronormativity, I love this trio, Kissing, Multi, Nipples, Not Beta Read, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pava is a little bit British, Porn, Read the chapter notes for more warnings, Sex Education, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorta I guess, Tags May Change, Tea, Threesome - F/F/M, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Very slowly there is less clothing involved, its dealt with well, not in the usual sense, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pilgrim_In_Zion/pseuds/A_Pilgrim_In_Zion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey wants to learn about sex, and she figures Jessika Pava and "Ho" Dameron, two of the most prolific pilots on the base, are the ideal instructors. Plenty of smut along the way, some occasional feelings, angst, and if I can pull it off even a bit of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rey has... questions

**Author's Note:**

> CW: References to the concept of childhood sexual abuse, possibly an implication of it having happened, you'd have to squint, but if its the kind of thing you don't want to read about, I want you to be aware.

“Jess!” Rey whisper... shouted, sort of. Thankfully there weren’t a lot of other people on their side of the mess. “You need to help me!”

Despite her best attempts, Jess blushed fractionally thinking what sort of help she’d *like* to give the Jedi girl, but mostly she managed to play it cool. Nod slightly. Realise she had no idea what was going on. “Uh. Rey? Help you with what?”

“Sex!”

Well. Jess turned... red. Definitely red. That’s our Rey, though, she thought, straight to the point. Sort of. What did she even mean. What did a scavenger from Jakku even know about sex... shit. Jess thought about the smuggler planet she’d grown up on, and the kinds of things girls left on their own could know... Rey was a fighter. A jedi. She controlled stormtroopers. She was badass as hell with a staff. Jess wasn’t going to think about what might not be. Mostly. Oh fuck, Rey had said something and she’d missed it. “Sorry?” She ventured cautiously.

“Would it be easier to demonstrate?”

Wow, Jess thought, what the hell did I miss her saying. “Uh...”

“You and Poe could show me?”

Well, at least this was sort of familiar territory? I mean, doing it with Poe, fine. Doing it with Poe for others to watch, also fine. Or join in. But... Jesus, usually people with *way* more sexual experience than she found herself hoping Rey had. “I... maybe?”

Rey was starting to turn a bit red, too. Maybe the concept, or at least the way the rest of the galaxy was socialised about it, was starting to catch up to her.

“Look, Rey,” Jess started “what do you actually know so far about sex? And what... what specifically are you wanting to learn from watching me and Poe?” Jess might have squeaked a little on the last few words, but it could have been worse, she told herself.

Rey looked down at her hands, trembling very slightly, and instantly setting off all of Jess‘ protective feelings again. “Uh, sex is how babies are made, obviously, but its also something that two or more beings do together for the pleasure of one or both of them. Sometimes for the exchange of portions or shelter or protection, and sometimes because they both seem to think its worth it?” Rey trailed off with a slight note of confusion in her voice.

Yep, definitely activating Jess‘ protective instincts. Equally, the worst that definition seemed to imply was semi-consensual prostitution, and given all of the possibilities, Jess was... feeling cautiously relieved. Worried, maybe, but not as on edge as when the conversation had first started. She nodded at Rey, hoping she’d continue, not wanting to complicate things before she had a more complete picture.

“Uh, so, from a physical point of view it mostly seems to involve beings sticking one bit of themselves into another bit of someone else? From my point of view specifically, uh, people sticking various bits of themselves in me? In, in my mouth or genital region mostly?” Rey was working through it in kinda a blushing haphazard way, but still seeming, mostly, put together about it.

Jess, again, was seeing a lot of notes of relief. Aaaaand also the feeling that sex ed didn’t really exist on Jakku given all of the *gaps* in this girls ideas, but, well, Jess as a young teenager hadn’t really appreciated all of the possibilities either. And Rey, well, she might be an older teenager, but you couldn’t really say she’d been living in the centre of galactic society, exactly, or even where there were an overwhelming number of humans. “That’s, I mean, that’s an ok summary. Its a good starting point.”

Rey looked down, redder and a bit lost. 

“Really!” Jess said. “I’m sorry if it came off as patronising, I’m not meaning to, oh kriff Rey, why me, I have all of the tact of a nerfherder with a head injury!”

Rey giggled. And giggled. For a good few minutes, but it had been the best way to break the tension. “Its ok Jess, I kinda asked you because I figured you’d... you’d accidentally actually tell me stuff. You wouldn’t just treat me with kid gloves. And... you’re pretty. I’d like to see what you look like naked, I’ve never seen another human woman.”

Whoof! Jess felt the impact of that one. Stars, our girl Rey, one surprise after another. But if she was already blushing this much... Jess grinned happily at Rey. 

“I’d... I’d like to see you too, if you’re ok with that.”

  “Yeah!” Rey grinned infectiously. “I guess I’ve heard you sleep with girls a lot. I don’t really know what that means... I guess I’m curious. And I think I’d like you to show me. But I kinda want to start with Human Males. If nothing else, well, it does give me a chance to watch first before having to perform..” And then being Rey, she stuck her tongue out at Jess.  

Yep, Jess was a goner. But a very happy goner. And damn if she wasn’t going to convince Poe they were fucking for this gorgeous desert Jedi.  


	2. Poe learns a little more than Jess did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe takes over asking questions, and learns a useful detail.

“Jess, darling, I love you dearly, but what the kriffing hell?!” 

Poe wasn’t really mad at her. To be honest, he was kinda turned on, and hoping he was hiding it because if he wasn’t Jess was going to, proverbially speaking, take the bit between her teeth and bolt. Something he wasn’t entirely sure he could stop even at this stage...

Jess pouted. Sort of. She made an attempt at it, but it wasn’t her usual way of manipulating people, and she was *Jess*, but it did make Poe laugh, and that in and of itself was probably a technique the way this conversation had been going.

When Poe recovered a few seconds later, he did actually seem to be a bit more favourably inclined. “Look, Pava, I’m not saying no. Mostly I’m saying there need to be a LOT more words exchanged before this goes anywhere, before anyone says yes or no. You didn’t even manage to get all of the answer to the limited questions YOU asked her!”

Jess blushed a bit and looked at her feet, because, dammit, he was right. But her brain seemed to turn to syrup a lot around the fit young Jedi.

“I’ll... I’ll go have a chat with her,” Poe sighed. “For you. For Finn. Hell, probably for Rey herself.”

Jess looked up, grinning cheekily. “And you’ll get no benefit at all from this, Dameron?”

He had the grace to go a bit pink, at least, as he turned to leave. It was smarter, though, he’d learned over the years, to let Jess have the last word when he could.

*

Poe rapped on the door to Rey’s bunk, and was enthusiastically greeted seconds later by a rather grease-covered Rey. Her room looked... it looked... it looked like an x-wing had been taken apart by a tornado in it, quite frankly. She looked so happy though, so in her element, and amazingly there was even a clean chair, so he decided that her bunk probably was the best place to talk. 

Rey, for her part, was approaching more than scavenging with enthusiasm. “Are you here already to show me? I can put some of this away! If you’d only warned me you were coming... How long until Jess arrives? Do you want tea?”

Kriff that girl talks fast! Poe mused on how many people would laugh to hear him make that accusation of someone else, and then his brain caught up with his ears a bit, and he floundered around with rather less suaveness than his reputation would normally allow. “Erm, tea would be great thanks, um, I’m not here to, to, I’m not actually here to do anything. Physically. Yet. Um. Jess is still working! Um. That’s not why.” Kriffing hell Poe, get yourself together he berated himself. She’s just a young, relatively inexperienced ... well, ok, Jedi, but... Poe! Together! Yourself! “Rey, we just need to talk out some more details before we actually do stuff. So I’m here. To talk.” Not winning any smoothness awards of the year, that sentence, but it was rather better than the last couple he’d tried.

Rey actually managed some passable (and clean) tea despite all of the mess, and managed not to look even slightly put out or embarrassed that she’d misread his intentions. Once they’d both sat down, tho, and the normally gregarious Poe still hadn’t spoken further, she started to... project some of her emotion. Somewhere between faint annoyance and disbelief, with a fractional undercurrent that she was in some way failing him. 

Poe felt guilty. He hadn’t intended that! Just... this was harder than he’d thought. No wonder Jess had bailed, given she seemed to have a bit of a squish on the young scavenger. “Um, Rey, can you tell me what you want to get out of watching us?” Poe finally ventured.

“Uh, the knowledge to be able to do it myself?” Rey looked at Poe like nothing could ever be more obvious. “And not look stupid, I mean!”

“Ok, I know that sounds obvious to you, but actually that’s helpful, hun. Anything else?”

“I’m kinda looking forward to seeing Jess. I’ve never seen another human female naked, not that I remember.” Rey gave one of her trademark infectious grins, and Poe couldn’t help grinning back at her.

“Jess is hot yeah. Um. So you’ve seen human men naked before, then?”

“Yeah.”

Balls, Poe thought, how do I pursue this. On the one hand he wanted to make sure he wasn’t setting up a situation that would wind up seriously triggering her, but on the other it could just be something really simple, and he didn’t want to make Rey self-conscious. Um. “In what context?”

“It’s a thing that happens.”

So getting information out of Rey when she doesn’t want to talk is a little like getting blood from a stone, noted, thought Poe. Fine. Cut to the chase. “Anything negative ever happen to do with that?”

“Nope.”

A little weird, as answers go, but... Rey should be in charge. And she doesn’t have a lot of patience with some of our social niceties. So, realistically, Dameron, you’re probably just letting Jess colour your opinion, with her protectiveness, and, well, her having grown up on Dandoran. That would colour anyone’s opinions. “Can you get yourself off, Rey?”

Given how the conversation had already gone, he’d expected that to be a relatively more innocent question - it’s not like she’d been embarrassed by much so far - and Poe was unprepared for the absolute frustration and near rage she displayed.

“Why does it matter?!”

“Um, Rey, um, it doesn’t in that sense, its just... I-If you can Jess and I would try to incorporate what you liked into what we were doing, what we were teaching, and if you can’t, I guess it is useful to know, because we can help? Because we know we have to be teaching you that aspect of things too?”

“It’s supposed to be easier with partners” Rey muttered dark-faced.

“It can be, Rey, but partners aren’t magical fairy dust. And it isn’t easier for everyone. People are different. React differently. Is it... is it ok if I ask what’s been stopping you?”

Rey sighed, but with an air, now, of someone who at least accepted the attempt at help and kindness her friend was offering instead of the defensive anger she’d started with. “I...” she stammered slightly, suddenly incredibly interested in her hands. “I don’t have enough control over my muscles. They seize when I get close, and I can’t keep going, and its so *frustrating*” she whimpered, tears starting to form at the edges of her eyes.

“Oh Rey!” Poe exclaimed softly. “Would it be ok if I gave you a hug?”

“Yes!” She responded - trademark enthusiasm back - and she literally launched herself from her bed into Poe’s lap. Trembling, but smiling again, as Poe folded his arms around her and nuzzled into the top of her head.

“We’ll work on it, hun. But I really am glad to know. It probably does inform how we’re going about this, since you can’t literally just sit on the sidelines and finger yourself off whilst watching us. And... if we’re doing our job, you’ll definitely get to the point where you’ll wish you could.”  

Rey barked a short, sharp laugh. Not quite enough to find it truly funny, but acknowledging the truth of what the x-wing pilot had said. And acknowledging, also, that she was glad to have someone else on her side in navigating this mess. Because *stars* she was looking forward to the concept of her first orgasm, however they made it work.


	3. Lesson 1: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three are together in Poe's room, and getting started.

Poe wasn’t really sure if it was Rey or Pava that would be more the death of him. Seriously, these girls. Like, he really liked dick, but *these girls.*

Rey was curled up on the sofa in linen panties and a soft cotton vest, still wearing her gilet, tho it was hanging open, and her arm warmers. She’d taken the wraps off, but she seemed to be a bit in love with the replacement arm-warmers she’d picked up before the trip to Ach-To. Her legs. Her everything. The Desert Jedi was a force to be reckoned with even before you considered her connection to the force.

And then there was Jess, sprawled across his bed. Tight super short white denim shorts and a low cut ruched black top, showing off the lightly tanned fullness of her breasts. Her thick hair was down for once, splayed out around her in what he wouldn’t normally have suspected of being “artful,” but he was aware that she was trying to make an impression on Rey. 

Which was a good point. With Jess so... invested, as it were, it was really up to Poe to get the proverbial ball rolling, and not just turn this into a mutual pining fest. 

“So, Rey, you still feeling good about this?”

Rey grinned, her gorgeous infectious grin, and blushed, ducking her head ever so slightly, a light giggle escaping. “Yes!”

“Pava?” He queried of the preening pilot.

Jess sat up, languid and not a little teasing, and leaned up against the wall giving him one of her best come hither looks. “Ready whenever you get over here” she drawled in an affected gravely voice. 

But. It still worked, he felt himself start to harden a bit. Almost as bad as being a teenager! Swaggering and confident in his white ribbed tank top and loose navy linen trousers, Poe approached his bed and settled in next to Jess, trading her a bit of a come hither look of his own. 

Rey found herself wondering if it was something you had to learn at Piloting academy. Picking up strangers 101. She’d seen some non-pilots do the look, but all of red and blue squadrons seemed to be absolute masters of it!

Poe and Jess came together, gentle at first but open mouthed from the start. Poe bit briefly at Jess‘ lip before settling, and after a few kisses the pair locked together tightly, more hungrily. Jess‘ right hand stole up to Poe’s neck, and Poe used his right hand to encourage more of an arch into her lower back. After another minute or so, as the pressure built for them to touch each other more, Poe broke away to have a look at Rey.

She was open mouthed, panting slightly, eyes wide, lips wet. Gorgeous, interested, entranced even. And not particularly embarrassed to suddenly have both of her friends looking at her. Poe thought it’d be nice to be that free from social niceties, that once she’d been told “watching was ok” she didn’t keep questioning it. Poe liked having an audience at the best of times, but Rey was... Rey was quite an audience!

“You wanna try it, beautiful?” Poe practically purred at her.

Rey nodded enthusiastically.

Poe wandered over to the sofa and sat down next to her, pulled her in gently so they were touching, and leaned down towards her face. Rey tilted up, fractionally but awkwardly, and their first kiss was so closed mouthed and chaste he barely felt it. She learned quickly though, increasing pressure, opening her mouth gently under his, and he felt his heart racing at the wonder of it all.

Jess made a low moan as they got going, and attracted Rey’s attention. Having already broken her kiss with Poe to look at Jess, she gave Poe the quickest look - an “Is this ok?” and then wandered across the room to the bed to curl up next to Jess. 

Jess‘ heart was hammering, her breathing was too fast, but she also just couldn’t stop smiling. Poe had definitely wound her up a bit, and then watching Rey kiss... Poe had been her first kiss. Jess couldn’t find it in herself to be jealous, she would have been too nervous of messing it up for the beautiful girl.

They came together gently, lips barely parted, but already Rey had lost the awkwardness of first kisses, and her warmth and enthusiasm was almost like a drug. 

Rey couldn’t believe the sensations she was feeling. Poe had been warm and enthusiastic, wet, and strong, and it had definitely stirred her feelings. But Jess! Her full lips seemed to be a bit more there, running over Rey’s own lips more insistently. Her skin was so soft. Her breasts pressed up against Rey’s chest, warm and inviting, and suddenly she felt a thick wet, well, intrusion was the best word she could think of. Jess‘ tongue had slid over her bottom lip and fallen sloppily into her mouth, and she hadn’t known you could use tongues, and it felt so *good.* It made her feel a bit full, and light headed, and without really meaning to she re-centred her mouth slightly and *sucked.* 

Jess moaned so loudly and deeply that they probably heard her corridors away, but no one in the room much cared at the moment. It did make Rey pause and break away slightly, though. Mostly confident in what she’d felt, she still had a certain shyness about people’s reactions, and even as Jess reassured her exactly how positive she’d felt, Rey started to feel a bit overwhelmed. Or maybe it was just insecurity, that she was getting in over her head.

She negotiated a temporary return to the sofa, grinning and a bit wetter than when she started.  

And Poe and Jess got back together on the bed, ready to take things on to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wound up searching on google for a lot of things to try and get an idea of their outfits. There is a real photo of Jessica Henwick (who plays Jessika Pava) in white denim shorts and it works. 
> 
> Rey's outfit is mostly canon (I think I've seen the linen underwear thing in a fanart somewhere, the rest is from the film!)
> 
> Poe's top is the one that pilots are always given under their flight suits in art (I can't remember if its a thing in the films?). 
> 
> Things are heating up!


	4. Lesson 2: Your whole body can turn you on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio move on slightly from kissing, but its still quite a basic exploration of sexual feelings and desires.

Almost as soon as they’d settled in, Jess leaned forward on her hands and knees over Poe and started sucking at his left earlobe, the one closest to Rey. She was well rewarded with a moan and a thrown back head, but Poe, the eldest and surprisingly most responsible, stilled her after a minute. I mean, responsible, yes, but he wasn’t going to say *no* to such eagerly offered and wonderful moments.

Jess settled back on her knees expectantly, and Rey continued to focus starry eyed on the pair.

“So, lesson number 2, as such... sex is actually about your whole body. There’s a lot of focus on certain areas, and for good reasons - lots of nerve endings grouped there, and a little bit of societal taboo. Ultimately, though, there’s all kinds of places that can feel good.” Poe hoped he didn’t sound too much like a lecturer. He just wasn’t sure where to go with someone Rey’s age who had, quite literally, almost zero exposure to either how interpersonal actions worked or how society viewed them.

Jess gave Poe a flirty look, and slowly lifted her hand, lingering it briefly in the air. 

Poe, for his part, grinned. “So, well, the next bit is sort of a double demonstration of points...” he trailed off as Jess’ hand came close to his mouth, and then opened to let her stick three fingers inside. At first she was still, and he just sucked for what he was worth, enjoying her soft moans and slight writhe. Jess got it back together quickly though, and fucked her fingers in and out of his mouth with some passion, and Poe was left to be the one moaning and chasing after her hand, needy, whining and excited. When Jess finally withdrew her fingers, she grinned widely at Rey, who was definitely panting and a bit glassy eyed, and then settled back against the wall to let Poe take on “educator” status again. 

“So,” Poe breathed a little rapidly, “that’s definitely a meeting of high nerve ending areas. I mean, fingers, hands, and lips... are some of the most sensitive areas, and they’re, well, yeah, touch just feels good anyway. But also, from what we were doing... well, there’s a bit of the feeling of penetration. Its not exactly what Jess or I could do to each other later, but its reminiscent of it. And for me, and for you sometimes, Rey, sucking on someone’s fingers is almost like an audition for what it would be like when you sucked on their cock. I mean, doesn’t quite work the same for Jess...” 

Jess grinned insolently and just a little knowingly.

“But I sleep with a lot of guys, and so even with a girl, I have some of that feeling when people put their fingers in my mouth. If you’re sucking on someone’s fingers, if they’re human male or otherwise have a similar appendage, they’ll get a bit of that. But I think Jess will tell you that even as a human female it feels good.”

“Well, yeah” Jess grinned almost sheepishly at her lack of articulation. “There’s a bit of a power play, penetrating another person’s body, even when it’s their mouth, even when its your hand. It’ll map to other things as you get more experience, but its there anyway. And, fingers are sensitive, and Poe is definitely talented with his tongue.” Jess blushed a bit. “Anyway, everyone’s different, so you might be more or less into some things. Lots of people are into having their ears licked or sucked or even bitten - like I’d just been doing a few minutes ago to Mr Dameron here - but not everyone. Its worth a try, for yourself, and whenever you’re with someone new, but its not a guarantee.”

“‘Mr Dameron’ is it now?” Poe muttered in mock outrage. “Not commander?”

Jess stuck her tongue out as far as she could manage.

“Pay attention for a minute Rey,” Poe smirked. “Jess likes having her ears licked and bit at as well, but if you really want to drive her crazy...”

Poe proceeded to suck hard into the slope of muscle between Jess’ neck and shoulder, and Jess arched and moaned and nearly fell apart. For a couple minutes Poe continued to suck at various bits of Jess’ neck and shoulders, enjoying her frantic noises and the pressure against his body.

Rey was, meanwhile, if possible, even more wide eyed and panting. That, and starting to drool... but the real death of Poe was possible going to be noticing that her pants had a wet spot soaked into them at the crotch. She’d casually sat back on the sofa with her legs slightly spread, and the growing wetness at her crotch was perfectly visible from his position. Poe had been fairly hard before, but now his erection was starting to become painful.

Poe finally pulled back from Jess to rest against the other wall, but his breathing was erratic and his eyes still half lidded, and frequently drawn to the increasingly wet Jedi scavenger. 

Jess started to regain some control and the first thing she focused on was Poe’s eyes... which was not a thing that made her any more able to control her arousal. Holy *wow* was Rey getting wet. Also, Jess wanted to buy her another ten pairs of those pants, or a hundred, because they looked great on her but seemed to really show her dampness off well.

“Rey” Jess croaked in a slightly gravelly voice, “Do you want to try anything?”

Rey turned so red it was nearing purple, and Jess could’ve sworn the damp patch between her legs got bigger. “Maybe... just... just something simple? That I don’t have to do too much? Just with your hands?” Rey narrowly avoided stuttering, at once so turned on and so scared of getting things wrong.

Jess came over, slowly, languidly, and eased onto the couch next to the young desert Jedi but carefully not touching. “Can I try something?” she practically purred. 

Rey nodded, nervous, excited, and very nearly overwhelmed.

“Could you take off your left arm warmer?”

Rey complied, slowly, hesitantly, but with a quickening breathing and widening of her pupils that suggested interest. 

Jess held her hand up, hesitantly, near Rey’s elbow, not quite touching. “Ok?” she whispered.

Rey didn’t trust her voice, but she nodded, and swallowed hard.

Jess stroked gently with the back of two fingers, from the crook of Rey’s elbow down to her wrist, slowly enough if not painfully so. She was rewarded instantly with a loud deep throaty moan, and when she got to Rey’s wrist she swirled her fingers across and around the thin sensitive skin. Rey’s moan rose in pitch, and she tried to press her wrist slightly into the touch, as she settled into a series of high pitched needy gasps and whines. Her body trembled with excitement as she tried to chase the feeling Jess had just given her.

Poe for his part had managed to stay silent other than gasps, but he couldn’t pretend the last exchange hadn’t made his cock jump and throb painfully. He brushed his hand fractionally across it in hope of relief, and slightly limped his way to the sofa on the other side of Rey. “Could I try the other arm?” He stuttered creakily.

Rey, gasping and wide eyed, nodded again and nearly threw her arm warmer off this time. she rested both arms across her thighs and slightly out, threw her head back, and closed her eyes. Poe started, running three fingertips down the most sensitive inside of her forearm, and when he was almost to her wrist Jess mirrored him on the other side. 

Rey went from a mixture of needy whines and gasps into a silent throbbing ecstasy. She let her legs fall a bit more open to expose her soaking core, tossed her head back a little more to expose her neck. She was pretty sure it wasn’t possible to cum just from having her arms stroked, but the feelings were so intense, she almost wondered. She was absolutely swollen and throbbing between her legs, and what still worked of her brain desperately wanted one or both of her friends to thrust their fingers inside of her. For better or for worse, she was slightly too out of it to vocalise the desire, and after a couple heated moments of affection both withdrew slightly to the sides of the sofa to give her time to process and vocalise again.


	5. Nearly naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a few awkward moments in threesomes, but Poe's keeping things moving.

It took Rey a few more minutes to come back than maybe everyone had expected. Ultimately, as she breathed in the relaxing scent of Jess’ black tea she found her voice again, and in typical direct style, Rey’s first words turned out to be “Is tea meant to be part of sex?”

Jess made small choking noises.  

Poe laughed, deep and throaty and clearly pleased. “Not usually. It’s just, y’know, Jess winds up not knowing what to do with herself for a minute, and tea appears. Not that we’re not all grateful!” Poe grinned up softly and cheerfully at the female pilot, trying to make sure she didn’t feel put on the spot.

  Jess returned a small smile and a bit of a giggle.

Rey broke into a very wide grin, mostly favouring Jess. She then picked up her tea and inhaled the scent properly, finishing with a “Thank you!” that was just blissed out enough to set Jess panting and throbbing again a bit, although Jess at least thought she’d at least managed to hide that fact from the desert Jedi.

Rey, on the other hand, had recovered not just her general ability to speak but a lot of her normal verve and impishness. “Guys, there seems to be a bit of an imbalance here” she began with just a bit of a smirk. “I’ve taken off two items of clothing so far, and you’re both still fully dressed.”

Jess mostly blushed.  

Poe laughed again, his eyes sparkling. “Girl has a point, doesn’t she Jess?” He murmured with just a trace of impudence. Without waiting for a response, Poe pulled his shirt off and dropped it unceremoniously behind him on the floor. He then straightened up slightly only to favour Rey with one of his trademark heavy lidded looks. 

Rey grinned appreciatively, checking him out obviously but with just a touch of the heavy lidded flirting look appearing on her own face. She then turned said look to Pava, and let her lips part just slightly in an indication of desire.

For a second Jess froze, almost scared of disappointing her gorgeous crush, but she rallied mentally. Everyone thought she was attractive, and Rey didn’t have a basis for comparison anyway. She couldn’t claim to have been smooth about removing her top, but she didn’t embarrass herself, and she did find it in her to pose a little and send a flirty look back towards the sofa. Two seconds later, she felt the snaps on the back of her bra fly loose and spun blushing to face a mischievous Poe. Spinning both was and wasn’t helpful - it pretty much helped her bra come the rest of the way off, but she was facing away from Rey and sputtering at Poe indignantly, and now somehow insecure about turning back. 

Poe, in his own way, helped. He hadn’t realised Jess was feeling so nervous, tea aside. It was the first time in years of friendship he’d ever seen the brash female pilot so worried what someone else thought of her. Admittedly, Rey was not just anyone... but he was still pretty sure he’d made the right decision coming over and being playful and not leaving Jess to overthink things. He just wasn’t done yet! He wrapped his hands around her, one to her neck supporting her head and one to her lower back, and dipped her down into a passionate kiss.   Jess, never slow to catch on, managed to respond both to the kiss and to the subtler invitation, and got her legs wrapped around Poe’s broad tanned back to increase her overall downward angle. 

And Rey’s first glimpse of Jess’s soft pinkish-tan nipples was from her hanging upside down arching hungrily up to Poe’s broad torso. It wasn’t, she decided, a sight she was going to forget. Rey had been *meaning* to not completely lose composure this time around... or perhaps she had meant to not lose composure as quickly... but the sight before her was enough to make her forget, enough for her to draw her hand back to the heat radiating from between her legs and stroke lightly along the outside of the thin wet linen cloth covering her. It was almost too much of a tease in some ways, in others it was the greatest relief from all of the stimulation her eyes were providing. 

Poe used the opportunity of having Jess in his arms to get her back to the bed and lay her out on it, her tiny white shorts gleaming against her softly beige skin. Jess wound up propped up on her elbows, thick raven hair flowing everywhere, her thick pink lips fallen slightly open with arousal, and her dark eyes for once distracted from her crush again and entirely focused on Poe. Poe quickly pulled the tie on his linen trousers and stepped out of them as he climbed onto the bed, one thick thigh carefully between Jess’ slender legs and one to the far side of her body so he didn’t block Rey’s view. His dark grey underwear clung wonderfully to the curves of his ass and his currently very prominent erection, and he couldn’t help but adopt a slightly sassy pose as he paused briefly above his gorgeous friend.

Jess couldn’t help but drink in the sight of her gorgeous commander above her. It was rare, in all of their trysts, for her to wind up in this position and she was sure she didn’t properly appreciate it. What she could do was appreciate quite how Poe had decided that her occasional confusions and stutters meant she shouldn’t be running the show again just yet, and force he really did have a nice body, and the pause was over and Poe pressed himself the full length of her, his erection rutting into her lower pelvic area whilst his thigh rubbed and pressed along the area between her legs. Jess collapsed back down onto her back, submitting briefly to the older man, letting her hands come up around his neck, around his back, and meanwhile grinding down on his thigh in search of some relief. She lost herself briefly in the sensations, focusing only on the way their bodies intersected and letting everything else in her mind go blank.

Rey hadn’t realised exactly how hot two attractive people writhing at each other mostly naked could be, but apparently the answer was *very.* Every inch of connection they had was exciting and beautiful, and if part of her found the idea of trading places with either of them overwhelming, the other part felt an aching longing that started in her core and seemed to permeate to the very tips of her fingers and her toes. She drew a deep ragged breath as she continued to watch them, and slipped the fingers of her left hand underneath the last layer of cloth covering her, to draw them down over the impossibly hot slickness that had gathered at her opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The life of a writer is full of really weird moments. The life of someone who writes fanfic porn is full of EVEN WEIRDER moments. I'm suddenly like, oh, I need to describe nipples. Nipples come in different colours, different looks... and like society being society, we all know what Oscar Isaac's nipples look like, if we want to. We happen to also know what Daisy Ridley's look like. So I spent a really guilty feeling 20 minutes trying to find out if Jessica Henwick has taken off her clothes for any of her roles (seems no, seems possibly she isn't likely to.) Then I had to make some sort of decision what I should represent her as looking like... which, for some reason, I *also* feel kinda guilty about.
> 
> What is my life?! 
> 
> But I love this trio. I swear I'll give Jess her confidence back at some point.


	6. Aaand we've found a bit of smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Rey wishes she could finger herself off. But the other two aren't going to leave her hanging.

Rey hadn’t realised how far gone she was. But all of the earlier contact, all of the energy in the air, and the desert Jedi’s own sex drive had combined to create a strong head space, and as her fingers dragged across her wetness she moaned *loudly.* She didn’t particularly notice her noise, didn’t think about the reactions of the others any longer. Her need thrummed through her from head to toe, and she began to rub frantically at herself, gasping and whimpering with absolute desperation.

From Rey’s first moan Jess and Poe broke partly away from each other, Jess herself moaning and shivering with desire, and Poe, though slightly more under control, found himself shivering slightly in reaction to the twin expressions of Rey’s and Jess’s wants. For a moment neither one could quite seem to decide who should go to Rey, but Jess’s instinct caught up with her and she wriggled out from under Poe and practically ran across to the sofa. Logic probably didn’t really play a part, but Jess tried to tell herself the intensity of her own feeling might help spur Rey on if she faltered.

As she settled on the sofa Jess just managed to stop her hands from going directly to Rey’s hips, in part with the bizarre realisation that despite the movement of the cushions Rey still seemed to have zero idea that she was there. “Rey” she called softly to the still frantic young woman.

Rey’s eyes popped open, but mostly they held lust mixed with a fractional surprise, thankfully devoid of the worry or shame Jess had feared. She managed quite effectively to use her eyes to ask Jess “What?” and it was probably just as well as she was still gasping enough to have made talking a challenge.

“Can I help you with this?” Jess asked softly, a mixture of desire tinged with fear of failure and rejection leaking through in her voice.

“Please!” Rey returned emphatically, and Jess’ grin was so strong it rivalled Rey’s own trademark version.

Jess tugged at either side of Rey’s pants, and for her part the young Jedi was quick to get the hint, raising her hips enough to be helpful and then settling back and allowing her legs to fall open a bit in front of her, inviting Jess with her body language as much as she had with her words. Jess stuck two of her fingers in her own mouth, sucking reverently as she maintained eye contact with Rey, whose breathing was calming slightly but whose eyes were simultaneously darkening in anticipation. As the female pilot popped her fingers out of her mouth some of her old confidence seemed to return, and she smiled coyly across at Rey before asking “How many?” waggling her fingers gently in the air to emphasise the subject.  

Rey’s breath hitched deliciously, and she very fractionally bucked her hips up subconsciously in response to the question, which set off some wide-eyed harsher appreciative reactions in Jess as well. “Two please” Rey said in a throaty affected voice, and, consciously or not, she spread her legs even wider to allow Jess access. 

Jess moaned and dipped forward slightly, herself so hot and dripping she wasn’t even sure how she could focus. At the same time, Rey being this open in front of her did have a wonderfully focusing effect, and she started to slowly draw the backs of her fingers up and down across Rey’s glistening lips. The noises she got in return, the thrown back head and the arching back, Jess wasn’t sure she’d ever need any other reward. Ever. 

Jess did a few passes with her fingers at different angles, and started to wonder if she’d even needed to wet them herself with all of the slickness Rey was getting on her. She parted Rey’s lips fractionally, feeling around, having a moment of being unsure how quickly or slowly to take the next step. She’d said two quite confidently, though, so Jess reasoned she was probably quite ok taking them quickly. Well! She’d see how it felt. Jess trailed just the two fingers she was planning on using down from top to bottom one last time, allowing the motion at the bottom to flow from a line into a spiral around Rey’s entrance. As she neared the end of the second circle in the spiral, Jess took a deep breath and pressed her hand forward.

Rey had been loving Jess’ ministrations, but force that girl was a tease. She’d been too shy to say anything though - it did feel good, and maybe there was a reason she was taking things slowly. But, oh, the feeling when Jess finally plunged into her. Rey arched up into her hand as if her life depended on it. She loved having something inside of her, and Jess’ warm fingers, attached to the body of the gorgeous and very much excited young pilot, were a thrill she hadn’t known that she could experience. 

Jess was so lost and overwhelmed in the warm silkiness that enveloped her, and then to feel Rey thrust into her hand so instinctively... She was pretty sure she was so wet she was soaking through the denim of the shorts she still had on, and oh force everything about Rey felt *amazing.* Jess set a good pace in and out with her fingers, panting and whining slightly herself from the amazing feeling around and against her hand, but being drawn into extra moans by the incredibly vocal feedback the young Jedi girl was providing. Jess had been with more than a few girls, sure, but almost none of them, no matter how experienced, were as able to give themselves over to the sensations and reactions of sex in the way Rey was proving to be able to.

Poe, for his part, was pretty damn impressed too. He’d settled down face up in the bed to avoid the temptation to rut against the mattress, but his cock was painful straining against his boxer briefs, and his hands were fisting almost uncontrollably against the sheets. As relatively little as he was into girls, he was surprised how much the physical act of Jess penetrating Rey was turning him on. Rey did seem to have a bit of an unusual draw to him. But oh the reactions of those two girls, Rey so disinhibited and vocal and Jess so enthralled and responsive and certainly not quiet... yep, these two girls were going to be the death of him, and he didn’t have the sort of refractory period that made him want to come whilst they were doing this. So he was going to sit and enjoy it without actually touching himself. Well, probably. Without touching himself *too* much. But kriff, they were absolutely amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not where you probably thought I was going to go next, huh?
> 
> The shape of this story, like the shape of many sexual journeys, is not strictly linear. It has an ebb and flow, like the tide. I promise they aren't abandoning the actual education aspect of it, as such, more trying to keep Rey from getting too frustrated in the process! 
> 
> I've also come to the conclusion I like my fluffy sex fic too much as a fluffy sex fic to allow backstory in, so there will be some sort of companion fic to this that tells some of the other parts, trying to figure out exactly how to structure that at the moment!
> 
> Let me know if mistakes have crept in, I've got a cold and that never does much for my spelling and grammar.


	7. Jess picks up where she left off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess trying to guide Rey to (her first!) orgasm

Jess licked the fingers on her other hand, and started large gentle circles around Rey’s clit. As she tightened the circles up the Jedi’s various noises gained an extra high pitched keen in the background. Jess panted a little harder in reaction, and focused an absolutely lustful look on the girl below her. 

“Is that good Rey, do you want it harder?”

Rey’s first response was between a moan and a whine and to buck harder against Jess’ hands, but then she did gasp out “harder, yes please.”

Jess gradually increased pressure every ten or twenty seconds, until she felt a reaction from Rey which could only be described as a very faint annoyance or concern. She dialled it back a bit (probably more like what she’d been doing three iterations ago, but it wasn’t an exact science.) Rey’s reactions (and vocalisations) increased again, she literally seemed to be projecting more happiness, even. Jedi! “Is this good hun, do you want more, less?” Jess tried to articulate as clearly as she could but there was more than a hint of lust still coming through in her speech.

“Good I think” Rey panted a bit breathlessly. 

It was really only a minute later that Jess could feel Rey start to fall apart under her, but although the tension built well, it never really crested. From seeming ever closer to orgasm she simply fell back a ways, with no obvious cause. Jess didn’t really think too much of it - but Rey instantly started to tense, her face showing some frustration and her moans and whines nearly silencing. Knowing the problems the desert Jedi had been facing with coming, Jess didn’t stop what she was doing despite her concerns, but she did speak to her, though the first time through so fast that Rey couldn’t really understand her. On reflection, Jess wasn’t really sure she would have understood herself.

“Is everything ok? Is what I’m doing ok? Are you ok? Are you upset?” Jess rapid-fire spit out.

“I’m ok. I’m not upset. Are you ok, are you ok to keep going?” Rey asked with a certain amount of tension. 

She was giving a real degree of lie to the idea that she wasn’t upset, but Jess could sort of see what she meant. “Of course I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be? And even if I suddenly managed to break my wrist or something, Poe could absolutely step in querida.”

Rey eyed her sort of warily, but had relaxed significantly at the mention of Poe.

“Oh” Jess stuttered slightly, “Would you rather he was doing this? Would it be better for you if it was with a man?” Jess was quite proud that her voice didn’t waver, kriff she was way further gone on this girl than she’d thought she was.

“What?” Rey sounded so genuinely confused bless her. “Why would I care? Oh don’t even tell me, I don’t want to know right now, its wonderful that its you, it feels amazing Jess. Seriously, so amazing.”

Jess broke back into a bit of a smile which quickly became a serious grin. She felt the tension go out of her body some, and she almost relaxed into the movements she’d kept up on Rey’s gorgeous body. Suddenly she felt the tension starting to build again, and Jess bit back the temptation to speed her fingers up. It was hard, but she was going to do this right, although maybe with a little extra panting and low quiet moaning in the background. Admittedly her low moans seemed to be increasing Rey’s tension, and Jess suddenly found herself wishing Poe would come over and bite her or something. Something to set her off more strongly, so that her noises could help the other girl.

Somewhat unsurprisingly, Rey’s tension ratcheted back down again, but she didn’t seem so worried this time, and instead relaxed back into a series of slow rolls of her hips against the pilot’s strong hands. They went two more rounds of the same pattern, and then thinking briefly about how much Rey arched as she came close, Jess had an idea. She rearranged their positions on the sofa so that Jess was actively leaning on the young Jedi’s thighs, spreading them open with her bodyweight. Rey moaned loudly and deeply, bucking into Jess hard as the pilot’s weight came down and pinned her body. 

The pinning had exactly the effect Jess had hoped for though - it seriously limited the range of motion that Rey could arch into. It also gave her something very solid to push and strain against, and as the young girl’s tension began to climb again, Jess fancied she noticed a difference.

Less than a minute later, it became very clear that there was a difference, because rather than stopping the tension spilled over. Rey came hard and came long, body twisting and contorting and spasming powerfully underneath Jess. Her vaginal muscles pulsed and quaked over Jess’ fingers, opening and closing and *pushing.* Her legs strained up against the body of the other girl, and her torso, her arms, her head and neck twisted and strained and arched and locked and she cried out in high breathy wordless pleasure. Nearly 40 seconds passed before she began to settle again, trembling and still jerking occasionally in heated aftershocks. About another minute passed before she tapped out, and Jess withdrew herself as gently as possible from her friend’s trembling body and gently wiped her hands with a nearby tissue. 

Rey lay boneless and smiling with her pleasure, eyes closed, body trembling slightly with exertion. Jess couldn’t help but think that Rey looked like the very incarnation of bliss, and Jess grinned at the memory of the reactions she’d just felt. Poe, grinning as well, came over and gently tucked into Jess’ side, circling her with his arms to give her some extra support and contact, but also just to share a little more closely in the nearby joy.

Rey grinned up briefly at the duo, eyes still heavy lidded with pleasure. “Hugs?” She ventured.

“Hugs!” Poe and Jess both responded happily, and they did their best to arrange themselves over the top of the floppy puddle of Jedi on the sofa, whilst also getting to snuggle up to each other. No one quite wound up napping, but the next fifteen minutes still wound up being restful to everyone, just quietly absorbing the closeness of each other and the joy they found within it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the problem Rey has been having, its a real thing. (Or rather, its several real things.) For various reasons there are more than a few girls who can't get themselves off, either ever, or not at first when they first start having sex (think decades to change that more than years.) In some cases the only problem is their muscles seizing up too much to finish themselves, so any *good* partner sex would likely result in orgasms. In others, there are compounding issues with how muscles work. So that's where the pressure Jess winds up giving her comes in. There are all kinds of things which can help (sometimes manage, sometimes solve) the various problems, and I will go into it somewhat within the fic. I've given Rey an easy-ish version of the problem, so the solutions within the universe will again be on the simpler side. So I did want to call some attention to it in the notes, that there is variation! And if its something that you (or your partner) struggle with, there are absolutely solutions.
> 
> The next chapter is probably going to go back to mostly talking for a bit, but then Poe and Jess are going to get back into saucy demo mode, never fear. I am working on the backstory bits, but haven't decided how to structure posting them yet, so it might be some time still.
> 
> Sorry its been a bit, I'm not allowed to make decisions about what I'm posting when I'm ill, and I've been ill for ages. Been working on stuff though! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fricking excited for this fic, it just came to me all of the sudden, but I'm having to do some research, so it may go up in dribs and drabs. 
> 
> Concrits welcome! Total newbie.


End file.
